Use of lightweight materials at amusement parks, concerts, and other events like birthday, wedding, Christmas and New Year's Eve, stage shows, rock concerts, conventions, parades, circus acts etc. has long been enthusiastically enjoyed by audiences. These lightweight materials, in general, create an atmosphere of festivities and excitement for partygoers and/or spectators. Common examples of these lightweight materials include confetti, streamers, glitters, plush balls, foam shapes, etc. Confetti is often created from paper or polyvinyl film that is cut into different shapes, styles, and sizes. Confetti can also be made in a variety of different colors and shapes. Streamers are long strips of paper or polyvinyl film that are curled up into rolls. These lightweight materials, when are projected into the air, they scatter and fall creating a pleasing visual effect.
At small events, these lightweight materials can be projected by hand or a handheld projector device. But at larger events, particularly those that are held in wide areas, a specialized projector may be required, which uses a force supplying apparatus such as a gun-powder-explosive system, or compressed air from a compressed gas tanks, or a pressurized canister. Such projectors operate at pressures in the order of 600-800 p.s.i., and the cannons are usually in the order of several feet long, with a wall thickness in the order of ¼ inch and composed of PVC or metal tubing. Accordingly, such systems are expensive, bulky, not environment friendly and are not safe in the hands of non-professional users.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for confetti launching devices have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. Thus a simple yet capable of blowing confetti by using a blower in a manual or automatic controlled manner is needed. Further an easy to use and safe multiple chamber confetti blowing system having low operation cost and almost no skills and training required operate system is required.